1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system of a regeneration system which supplies electric power generated by an electric generator to an electric power storing device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a vehicle in which an electric motor is driven by electric power of an electric power storing device, and torque of the electric motor is transmitted to a wheel so as to generate a driving force. In such a vehicle, a control is performed such that kinetic energy of the wheel is transmitted to the electric motor, the electric motor functions as an electric generator, and generated electric power is stored in the electric power storing device during coasting. An example thereof is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-59903. A regenerative energy charging device disclosed in this patent publication includes an electric generator which is connected to a wheel so that power can be transmitted, plural capacitors (or secondary batteries) which are electrically connected to the electric generator, and a connection switching device which switches connection states of the plural capacitors.
The kinetic energy of the wheel is transmitted to the electric generator so that regenerative braking is performed during deceleration of the vehicle, and the plural capacitors are charged with the regenerative energy. Also, when generated voltage and the voltage of the plural capacitors are compared and the generated voltage is lower than the voltage of the capacitors, the connection of the plural capacitors is switched from series connection to parallel connection, thereby improving the regeneration ratio.
However, in the regenerative energy charging device disclosed in the aforementioned patent publication, the connection switching device needs to be provided in addition to existing components, which increases the number of the components of the charging device. As a result, the production efficiency decreases, the manufacturing cost increases, and the size and the weight of the device increases.